


Jackie’s Best Gift Ever

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: The story behind Jackie’s favorite Christmas present from Tentoo and Rose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by TPP's drabble prompt: future, but also fits as this week's fluffy ficlet free-for-all.

 

Rose waited nervously as the delivery truck pulled up to their building. The Doctor caught her peeking out the window and joined her.

“Think ours are in there?” he asked.

“They better be,” Rose answered. “We really did cut it close, you know. Christmas is in three days!”

Sure enough, the delivery man knocked on their door. The Doctor gratefully accepted the packages as Rose signed for them. These gifts were simple and nothing special to an outside observer, but they were the key to the biggest secret Rose and the Doctor had ever kept from their family.

Christmas morning, Rose and the Doctor instructed Tony, Pete, and Jackie to open these special presents at the same time.

Tony was confused as he held up his green T-shirt.

Pete stared at his mug and back up at the Doctor and Rose and then back down at his mug again.

Jackie’s jaw dropped in overwhelmed joy as realized what the writing on her photo frame meant.

She took in Tony’s shirt: “Coolest Uncle in the Universe.”

Pete’s mug: “Best Grandpa in the Universe.”

And her photo frame: “Proudest Grandma in the Universe.”

“Oh!” The Doctor slapped his forehead. “We forgot to add in one thing.”

“I’ve got it right here.” Rose held out the envelope. Jackie swallowed back tears and pulled out a black photo with a tell-tale white blob. Rose’s brightest smile lit her face as she made the announcement. “Mum, I’m pregnant.”

The mother and daughter embraced and cried with happiness as Pete and the Doctor shared a manly bear hug and Tony demanded to know what was going on.

Jackie eventually let go of Rose and turned to her miraculous little family.

“This is the best Christmas gift ever.” Everyone present would have to say they quite agreed.     


End file.
